A Box of Cuddlebuddies Alternate Ending
by Fazo the Great
Summary: This is an aternative ending to CaptainKodak's A box of Cuddlebuddies. Thanks to the captain for allowing me to write my alternative ending.
1. Finding Out

The story kicks off from Captain Kodak's version when Tara faked Kim's drowning and came home. I would like to point that I will be adding my new character Ali. For more Information about him, read the story A New Member by Fazo the Great. Thanks to CaptainKodak1 for letting me write a different ending to his story "A box of Cuddlebuddies" which was kind of creepy.

Kim Possible and characters belong to the Disney Corporation. Ali is mine.

* * *

Tara returned home after she faked Kim's drowning, took a shower and sat down in the living room. An hour later she heard someone knocking on the door 

Monique:" Tara, girl, you better open up."

Tara opened the door to find Monique eyes filled with tears

Tara:" What's wrong Monique?"

Monique: "Kim was lost at the lake, they think she drowned. We gotta go and help look for her!"

Tara:" Oh No! That can't be! Give me two minutes to get dressed."

She ran upstairs to put on some of her old clothes, but unknown to Monique, had a small smile on her face the whole time.

When they arrived at the lake they saw half of Middleton there. Global Justice had arrived with helicopters and scuba divers. The local police and the people of Middleton were searching the area surrounding the lake for any sign of Kim. Tara noticed that neither Ron nor Ali were there yet but she did see the Stoppable's and the Possible's.

She immediately went to Mrs. Possible who was sobbing heavily and put her hand on her shoulder.

Tara:" Don't worry Mrs. Possible, we'll find Kim."

Mrs. Possible:" Oh Tara. This is terrible. I can't believe this is happening." She then hugged Tara who was now trying to comfort Mrs. Possible.

Mrs. P:" I can only imagine what Ron must be feeling now."

Tara:" Where is Ron and Ali?"

Mrs. P:" Ron was at work and someone just went to get him. Ali had a lecture in Upperton but is on his way back."

Just then a car stopped on the side of the road and out came Ron. He wasn't crying or looked sad at all. He just began running down towards the lake when two police officers cut him off.

Officer 1:" I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable, I know this is a terrible time for you but no civilians are allowed down in the lake at this time."

Ron:" Let me down!" He yelled at the officers.

Officer 2:" Mr. Stoppable, We can not let you down there! Please understand!"

Ron:" This is your last chance before you will regret this for the rest of your life!"

The officers didn't budge or say a thing, this made Ron furious. He was just about to knock one of the officers down with his fist when someone grabbed his hand.

Ron turned around to find Ali.

Ali:" Ron, she wouldn't want you to do this"

Ron's angry expression faded away and he began to cry before hugging on to Ali.

Ali:" Shhh. Its okay, don't worry we will find her. Take your time, my friend. Take your time."

Ever since they met him years ago, Ali has not become a member of Team Possible but also a good friend. The interesting thing about him was the fact that he always carried with him a sword specially carved for him. He would bring it with him on missions and it proved to be valuable and very useful, especially considering the fact that he was a skilled swordsmen.

Everyone in the area saw the scene. They all knew that there was a special relationship between Ron, Kim, Ali and Wade. It was amazing how they were there for one another no matter how difficult the situation was. They all felt for Ron and some of them even began to cry. One of those who cried was Tara who said to herself that she always knew those acting lessons would come in handy someday.

* * *

End of chapter 1. I know its small, but I'll stick with this for now. I'll post up the new chapter tomorrow. Thanks again to CaptainKodak1. Please Read and Review. Sorry about introducing a new character, but you will see why i need to put him in the story later on. 


	2. The Search and Prayer

Hey there, this is chapter 2. I know some of you didn't like the idea of writing a different version, but with all due respect I only care with what the captain thinks. Besides, it's just a story! For those who do like the idea, I hope you enjoy my version. Thanks again to the Captain.

Kim possible and characters belong to the Disney Corporation. Ali is mine.

* * *

Ron and Ali made their way down to the lake with the two officers calling for backup. 

Ali:" Let us through!"

Officer 1:" I'm sorry sir, no one is allowed without authorization from Global Justice."

Ali then pulled out an I.D card,

"Is this good enough?"

The officers looked at the laminated card and saw Ali's picture next to the words:" GJ Access Card". Both officer knew that GJ didn't give authorization to just anyone. Ali was old enough but Ron and Kim were still too young to receive one.

Officer 2:" Go ahead"

Both men ran down to the edge of the lake where Dr. Director was standing. She was talking to GJ agents who were in uniform.

Dr. Director:" Good, your both here." She turned to the other two agents:" Keep me posted" they saluted her before leaving her alone with Ron and Ali.

Ron:" Did you find her?"

Dr. Director:" No, we've been searching for an hour, unfortunately we have found nothing yet."

Ron yelled:" You are GJ! You got everything from helicopters to scuba divers to mini submarines and your saying you haven't found a thing!"

Dr. Director:" There was a strong current. We are still having trouble sending in divers. My field officers are suggesting we pull them out now and wait until the current slows down a bit."

Ali:" If you do that we might lose her!"

Dr. Director:" I know but why risk the lives of my men with the slim chance that Mrs. Possible is alive?"

Ron:" How dare you say that!"

Dr. Director:" Mr. Stoppable I'm just sticking to the facts."

Ron looked at Ali and he nodded his head,

Ron:" We will go."

Dr. Director:" I can't take responsibility if something were to happen to either of you."

Ron:" We don't care. Just suit us up."

Dr. Director hesitated for a second before she turned to one of her officers:" Stan, get me two scuba suits with gear five minutes ago, and tell charley to get his men out of the water."

She then turned to Ron:" You must really care for her"

Ron:" You have no idea how I do."

A few minutes later, both Ali and Ron were at the side of the lake, fully suited up and ready to jump in. The water current was strong and wade had sent each of them a mini motors that was built inside a pen. He also sent them highly advanced vision goggles which would make it easier for them to see anything down there. They each had headphones so they could communicate with each other and wade.

Ali:" Listen Ron. The current is pretty bad, if you are in trouble call me immediately. Kim wouldn't want you to die looking for her."

Ron nodded, eager to start the search.

Ron:" Let's dive!" and they both jumped in.

Back on shore GJ called off all civilian searches on the shore due to the strong current. Nobody was pleased with this decision and Dr. Director was up trying to calm them down.

Monique:" Who do you think you are, little Miss thang! You better let us head back or else."

Mr. Possible:" What is the meaning of this Doctor."

Dr. Director:" The current is too strong. I can't risk the chance that someone might fall in the water. I even had to take out my own scuba divers…" Oh no, she thought to herself.

Mr. Possible face turned red mad:" WHAT! How could you?!!"

At that moment Mrs. Possible fainted and the girls turned to tend for her while Mr. Possible, Josh, Brick and the others still stayed with Dr. Director.

Dr. Director:" I had no choice, I want to find Kimberly but I can't lose my men in the process. Besides, there are still two qualified divers in the water."

Josh:" Are they your men?"

Dr. Director:" No, they are Ron and Ali. They volunteered to continue the search even though I warned them of the dangers."

Mr. Possible thought to himself:" Ron and Ali are risking their lives for my Kimmy-cub. They must truly care for her."

Dr. Director:" All I can promise you know is that when the current weakens, you can all go back searching the shore and I will send my divers back in. In the mean time, the helicopters will keep on looking. I also hope that you pray for Kim and hope that Ron and Ali find her or something to show us that she is alive."

She left them alone. Mr. Possible returned back to Mrs. Possible who had just woken up.

Mr. Possible:" Don't worry honey. Ron and Ali are still searching for her and I trust them better then GJ."

Mrs. Possible:" God bless their souls. We should start praying."

Monique:" Can I make a suggestion? I think we should make a prayer tent where people who can't help look could pray and hope for the best."

Mrs. Possible:" That's a great idea."

Mr. Possible:" I'll get everything ready. With GJ's help it should up within the hour."

An hour later, everyone was in the tent praying, the Stoppable's were holding the Torah, while the Possible's held the bible. Rabbi Katz joined them as well as some local priests. Even members of GJ were coming in for a few minutes before leaving.

Another hour passed and Ron and Ali hadn't come up yet. Dr. Director feared for the worst. She decided to head to the Stoppable's and the Possible's to brief on the situation.

Mr. Stoppable:" What do you mean they haven't come up yet."

Dr. Director:" I warned of the dangers but they went anyway."

Mrs. Stoppable held her husband's hand:" Honey, he knew what he was doing and I am proud of him even if that means we will have to have 3 funerals."

Mr. Possible:" I'm so sorry."

Ali:" Sorry for what." Both Ron and Ali walked in the tent with blue lips. The parents immediately embraced them and covered them up with blankets.

Mrs. Stoppable:" I'm so glad you are alright."

Mr. Possible:" Did you find anything?"

Ron's silence answered his question. Both Possible's eyes were filled with tears again.

Ali:" Don't give up hope. We won't until we find something."

Ron:" Even if we have to go in that lake everyday for the rest of our lives, we will never quit."

Mrs. Possible hugged and kissed him on the forehead before saying:" Find my Kimmy."

Just then Ali's cell phone rang, "Excuse me moment please."

He went to the other room and answered the phone to find wade on the other line,

Wade:" I'm sorry you guys didn't find anything, we'll try again tomorrow."

Ali:" That's just the thing Wade. I did find something but it has to stay between us."

Wade:" Why? And what did you find?"

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I know it seemed a bit long but I wanted to show how everyone was feeling at the time. Special thanks to KPRS, LTAOZFAN and of course the Captain for their reviews. I really appreciated them. Still more to come. Please read and review. I'm open for any suggestions and/or ideas. 


	3. A Shocking Discovery

Hello. Just thought I'd lighten things up with a small chapter. Now lets get back to business. Here's chapter 4.

Kim Possible and characters belong to the Disney Corporation. I just own Ali.

Wade:" What did you find?"

Ali pulled out a red hair fiber.

Ali:" I found this. I didn't want to show it to anyone because I didn't want to freak them out for nothing. It could be from a beaver for all I know. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

Wade:" I'm going to have to scan it."

Ali:" Luckily, they found Kim's Kimmunicator in her car. I'll have to use it."

Wade:" But didn't Dr. Director have Will Du confiscate it?"

Ali:" Yes, I'll have to convince him that I need it."

Wade:" And if that doesn't work?"

Ali:" In that case, I'll have to use a different tactic."

Wade:" Good luck. I'll be waiting for you."

Ali closed his cell phone and went off to find Will Du. It didn't take long until he heard that familiar voice of his. He turned to see Will standing a few feet away from the prayer tent.

Will yelling to his men:" Cover that area! I want a full map of the lake! Where are my satellite pictures?!"

Ali:" Agent Will, I need to speak to you for a second."

Will:" Oh, its you." Will Du was never fond of Team Possible. In fact, he was against the idea of giving authorization cards. His plea to Dr. Director was that GJ must not give this kind of authority to "Amateurs".

Will:" What do you want?" He said it in a disrespectful manner, even though Ali was a few years older then him.

Ali could see that the Kimmunicator was attached to Will's belt:" Other then some manners; the Kimmunicator."

Will:" You're kidding me, right?"

Ali:" I need it so I could communicate with Wade and easily upload and download important information. Besides you don't know how to use it and keeping it with you would be pointless."

Will:" Look, I don't have time for some amateurs. There is no way I'm going to give you this contraption until I have fully studied it."

Ali:" I don't think so." He reached out his hand and swiftly took the kimmunicator from Will.

Ali:" Thank you."

Will:" How dare you?!" He then took a battle position. "Prepare to defend yourself."

Ali:" We don't have time for this, let's both get back to finding kimmmm…" Before he could finish his sentence, Will kicked him in the chest which sent sliding to the door of the prayer tent.

At that instant, Ron stepped out of the tent to see his friend land next to him.

Ron to Will:" What did you do?"

Will:" This does not concern you."

Ron:" It does now!" Ron immediately jumped at Will knocking him to the ground. He then grabbed Will and threw him at a tree. Will fell to the ground, where he felt the pain in almost every part of his body.

Ron:" Don't you ever touch my friends! Why do hate us so much, is it because you're afraid we might be better then you? Who Cares! We're both on the same team. Start acting like a team member." Ron then turned and helped Ali up.

Even though Will was on the ground and in pain, he thought about what Ron had just told him and his words hurt more then the pain he was feeling.

Ron:" What was that all about?"

Ali:" Nothing. Just needed the Kimmunicator and Macho boy wouldn't give it up easily."

When Ali was alone again, he dialed up Wade.

Wade:" Finally, what took you so long?"

Ali:" Don't ask." He placed the fiber on the loading plate and closed it in.

Wade immediately began analyzing it and was done in 5 minutes.

Wade:" Okay, I'm done."

Ali:" Give it to me straight wade, Does the hair belong to Kim?"

Wade:" No. In fact, its not even human hair."

Ali:" Beaver?"

Wade:" No, it's from a wig. A new wig, and it hasn't been in the water for more then a couple of hours."

Ali:" Can you be more specific about the time?"

After another minute of Wade typing on his computer,

Wade:" Its first contact with water was around the same time Kim was last seen swimming."

Ali:" You don't think…"

Wade:" What are you thinking?"

Ali:" I think this proves Kim is still alive. In fact, I believe that Kim never swam in the first place. I mean GJ have been here for hours with state of the art technology and they haven't found a thing, the only thing we found was a wig fiber. I think someone wore that wig to make people think Kim was swimming."

Wade:" That sounds reasonable. Only there is one disturbing note."

Ali:" What?"

Wade:" Whoever did this had to be someone Kim knew. Someone Kim thought she could trust enough to let her guard down. Someone who could get access to her bathing suit, car and gadgets. Someone who knew of Kim's schedule and her date with Ron on the lake. A friend!"

Ali:" You're right. Its someone we know. It's most likely that person is from Middleton. That will narrow things down a bit. The only person that we know has an alibi is Ron, he was at work. As for everyone else… we got to do some investigating."

After a minute of thinking to himself:" Wade, I need you to get me info on everyone Kim knows from Middleton. I need to know where they where at the time Kim was last seen at the lake. I also need to know who called Kim in the last 24 hours prior to the so called drowning."

Wade:" This is going to take a while."

Ali:" That's the problem. If someone did fake Kim's death then that person probably has kidnapped her and if Kim's kidnapped then that person might take Kim's life at any second. We have to work fast."

Wade:" I'll do the best I can. Should we tell Ron?"

Ali:" Not yet. I don't want to do anything until I get some information in my hands. In the mean time I'll have GJ send out their divers and try to show that nothing has changed. There's a good chance that the kidnapper is here. Good luck Wade."

Wade:" Thanks, you too. I'll contact you in a few hours."

The kimmunicator turned black as Ali went to look for Ron.


	4. Emotion Sickness

This is chapter 5. Thanks to all the reviews especially from WR1TR-ST4N. Special thanks to the captain.

Kim Possible and characters belong to Disney. I only own Ali.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes and looked around. She had no watch, so she didn't know what time it was. She fell asleep and had lost track of time. She looked up to see that her hands were still cuffed around the circular disc. She looked down and saw the same thing with her feet. 

The place was dark and she couldn't see a thing. According to what Tara had told her the opening would be covered with concrete. She didn't panic. She knew that she had to keep her cool; panicking was Ron's job. Kim knew that in order to stay alive she would need food, water and air. She knew things looked rough and knew that being tied down limited her search to whatever she could reach.

Kim suddenly remembered about the small flashlight she had in her shoe. A few months ago Wade and Ron convinced her to attach a small plastic flashlight in the heels of all her shoes. At the time she thought she would never need it but now she was glad Wade installed it. The flashlight was placed in her shoes heel. The batteries were charged by a small handle at the back of the flashlight. All Kim had to do was turn the handle and the battery begin charging.

Using her left foot, she broke the heel of the shoe on her right foot. She heard a small pat on the ground. Using both her feet, she picked it up and threw it upward. She caught it with her teeth and raised her head so she could grab it with one of her hands. Once she had it there, she began to rotate the handle. Wade said five minutes would be enough to last for a few hours (She never asked him how he built this kind of equipment). When Kim was finished rotating it, she flicked the switch and it turned on. It was pretty bright for a small flashlight.

Kim looked around to see what she could find. She didn't see anything that seemed to be useful. She did see some pipes on the top of the hole but Kim didn't see how they could help her. But when Kim got the light above her hands she saw some roots growing there. She looked closer and saw some radishes and carrots. She couldn't believe her luck and remembered that this side of the house had a small garden. Some of the seeds must have gotten to the area above her. She also noticed that the roots she saw earlier were edible (Kim thanked GJ for the free wildlife survival tutorials they had given her and Ron).

Kim felt a small breeze. Her skin chilled for a second and she wished she had worn one of her sweatshirts. It then hit her, if there was a breeze then air was coming in. This meant that she had oxygen and she didn't have to worry about suffocating. Unfortunately, Kim had one more major problem, Water.

Kim began thinking of ways she might get that precious resource:

"Maybe there is some waters in those radishes. I could try to cut the roots and hope there are some drops of water. Some water might fall through the ground from the sprinkler system, that's if they turn them on. Think Possible Think. How can anyone think straight with that dripping sound?! Wait! Dripping sound?!"

Kim turned the flashlight to the sound she heard that was right next to her head. She saw water drops falling to the ground. She raised the flashlight even higher and saw where they came from. The pipes that she had seen earlier had a leak. They were falling out at a rate of about 1 drop per second. Kim couldn't believe how lucky she was, considering the circumstances.

She began to think about Ron for the first time she was in the hole. She remembered his dark brown eyes and his goofy smile. All she wanted at that very second was to be in his arms. Kim then remembered Tara and began to worry for Ron's safety. At that moment Kim said to herself that she was going to survive this ordeal for Ron. She would do whatever she could to fight death. She had faith in her family and friends and knew that they would find her. At that moment Kim decided to pray. She bowed her head and began reading verses from the bible.

Ron rested for the first time in over 15 hours. GJ got Naco's for everyone. At first, Ron refused to eat and wanted to continue the search but his parents and Ali forced him to rest for 15 minutes and have something to eat. Ron then noticed that Rufus was getting tired and began to worry for his little friend so he agreed to rest for a while.

Ron finished the naco; Rufus was beginning his third, and sat on one of the chairs GJ had provided. He closed his eyes and started to think about Kim. He started to visualize her green emerald eyes and her long red hair. He imagined moving his hand through it and remembered how sweet it smelled. He remembered her beautiful smile and the way she looked at him. Ron open his eyed and saw Ali standing above him.

Ali:" Sleeping?"

Ron:" No, just thinking."

Ali:" About Kim?"

Ron:" Who else? I better get back in the water."

Ali:" Ron, you did enough. Any trace of Kim would have moved upstream by now. The current isn't strong any more. GJ are sending their equipment and divers back in again. They are even setting up a net a few miles downstream just in case they catch something. You've been awake for over 24 hours, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Ron:" No way! I'm staying here and I'm not leaving now!"

Ali sighed before saying:" Fine, but you are going to rest here for a while."

Ali turned his head before saying:" Don't worry, we will find her."

Ron:" I know she's alive. I can feel it. I won't quit until I do find her, no matter how long it takes!"

Tara was walking back home by herself. The Possible's had told everyone to go home and rest for a few hours. GJ was going to allow civilians to search again that afternoon and the Possible's wanted everyone to be fully rested. Tara was smiling seeing that everything was going according to plan. She was going to go to the backyard expecting to find that the workers poured the concrete over the hole. However, she was surprised to see that nothing has changed. She ran inside the house and went up to her father.

Tara:" Daddy, where are the Workers?"

Tara's Dad:" They aren't coming. They called this morning and said that they were going to the lake to help look for Kim. Almost all of the businesses in Middleton are closed to help in the rescue search efforts."

Tara:" Oh, when will they be back?"

Tara's Dad:" They didn't say, and frankly, I don't care. The important thing here is finding Kim. I don't about filling that hole anymore. You better go rest honey. Tonight your mom and I are going to help look for Kim. I'm sure you are going to be there."

Tara:" Okay, daddy." Tara went upstairs to her room. She was uneasy and started to worry for the first time since she put Kim in the hole. She calmed herself down by remembering that no one could hear her if she cried for help and that no one was going to go near the hole in the first place.

She placed her head on her pillow and began thinking about Ron:

"I have to try to seduce him as soon as possible. His feelings are so vulnerable. The faster he forgets about Kim and starts accepting me the better. I'll offer to make him dinner here, as a good gesture before I start physical."

She laughed to herself, before falling asleep.

* * *

Well, things are starting to seem better for Kim even though the sitch still looks grim. Ron's determined to find her and Tara wants to move on Ron ASAP. Tune in for the next chapter. Don't worry; I won't take as long to post it up. Thanks to all those who gave reviews. Keep it up. 


	5. A Date and a Fight

I'm back. Since I don't celebrate Christmas or New Year's and I'm on college break then I have a lot of free time to write stories (I didn't intend to offend anyone by mentioning this). I'm working on many projects simultaneously (The Crush, MonkeyFist's Revenge, A Box of Cuddlebuddies Alternate Ending, and The Fight of a Lifetime), so it's taking me a while before I can post my new chapters. Anyway here's chapter 6.

Kim Possible and Characters belong to Disney (If they were mine then I'd be a millionaire and my stories would be on T.V). I only own Ali.

That afternoon everyone went back to the lake to start searching for Kim. The whole town was there and Middletown looked like a ghost town. Everything was closed, schools, colleges, businesses, and the space center. Just about everything except the hospital and Smarty Mart. But that didn't stop Martin Smarty from sending employees to go help in the search. He also donated food and supplies (flashlights, tents, blankets, etc.) to the searchers.

They searched all afternoon until the sun went down. At that time they all headed back to the prayer tent area where they would spend the night there and continue early the next morning.

Ali and Ron were sitting on some chairs close to the tents.

Ron:" It's been two days now, and still nothing."

Ali:" Don't worry. She could be unconscious on the shore up ahead or she could have a broken leg or…" He stopped when he noticed that Ron wasn't very comfortable.

Ali:" I'll shut up now"

Ron:" Funny, I'm usually the one who says the wrong thing."

They were both silent for a few minutes.

Ron:" What now?"

Ali:" Now, you rest. You have been here for two days. You hardly had any sleep. Go home, have a decent meal and get some sleep."

Ron:" I can't leave. Not without Kim."

Ali:" There's no point in torturing yourself. You are no good to us if you are weak."

"Why don't you come to my house?" Someone said from behind them. They both turned to see Tara.

Tara:" You can get some sleep and I'll make you a home meal."

Ali:" That isn't such a bad idea. I would feel better if someone was with you."

Ron:" I don't know."

Ali:" Ron! No buts! You are going whether you like it or not."

Ron:" All right. You are reminding me of Kim and her bossiness attitude. I miss it."

Tara was irritated when Ron mentioned Kim but, of course, she didn't show it:

"Great! I'll get a head start and have everything ready for you. Why don't you meet me at my place in about half an hour?"

Ron:" Sounds like a plan."

Tara:" all right, see you then, Ronny." Tara couldn't believe her luck.

"This is my chance", she thought to herself, "After tonight, Ron will be over Kim and he will begin to see that I am the one for him."

Ali:" Trust me Ron, you need to get out of here."

Ron:" I guess you're right. Well, I better get out of here and wash up."

Ali covering his nose:" Now that you mention it, you could use a shower. When was the last time you took a shower?"

Ron:" Well, my yearly shower is coming up next week." He smiled before saying:

"Just kidding, it's been about three days."

Ali:" There's the old Ron we know. While you're there take Rufus with you. He deserves some rest too."

They both started to head up but were stopped by two GJ agents.

Agent 1:" Hold it right there." They both stopped.

Agent 2:" We couldn't help but overhear that you are planning to leave."

Ron:" Yes, I am"

Agent 1:" I'm afraid that's not possible. Dr. Director gave strict orders that no one is allowed to leave before she has had a chance to interrogate them. You two are the only ones who have not been interrogated yet. You will have to wait for the Director."

Ali and Ron were furious, Ali:" Where is she!?"

Agent 1:" She has been called to a secret meeting with foreign ambassadors and is currently unavailable. Like I said you will have to wait."

Ali pulled out his I.D and showed it to the agents, however their position didn't change:

Officer 2:" We are aware of whom the both of you are and your importance at Global Justice, however, Dr. Director made it clear that there were to be no exceptions."

Ali:" This young man has been here for two whole days! He is leaving whether you like it or not."

Agent 1:" You leave me no choice." He spoke in his radio:

"Code Purple. All available agents report in now."

Within seconds 10 agents had circular surrounded Ron and Ali.

Agent 1:" Take and hold them in the brigades until the Director returns."

Agent 2 to Ali and Ron:" Surrender yourselves or we will have to resort to force."

Ron turned to Ali to see what he would do. Ali had a stone cold face which relaxed eventually before he said:

"Well, I guess you leave no choice" He slowly approached the agents raising his hands.

Agent 1:" I knew you would see things our way." He turned to two of the agents:" Take them away."

One of the agents went towards Ali while the other went towards Ron. Ron couldn't believe what was happening, he turned to Ali and said:" What are you doing?"

Ali:" Ron, do you remember when you and Kim went to stop Dementor Just before your senior year?"

Ron:" Ya."

Ali:" Do you remember what Kim told Dementor when he first found out about the battle suit?"

Ron:" What does that have to do with this?"

Ali:" Do you remember?!"

Ron:" Yes, she said and I quote:" I'm full of …" He turned to look at Ali who was now smiling. As the agent went and grabbed Ali's arm, Ali grabbed the agent's arm and flipped the agent over his comrades; he hit the ground hard. Ron turned to the agent approaching him and kicked him which tossed him a few feet away.

Ali looked at the first two agents with a stern look:" Surprise!"

He turned back to Ron:" Back to Back!"

Ron, understanding him, ran towards Ali and they both held their backs against the other. They both took a fighting stand. Ali held out his hand and signaled for the agents to approach them.

The two main agents were angered,

Agent 1:" Take them down"

Agent 2, through his radio:" All available agents to sector F, immediately!"

Ron:" We have no time for this! Just let us go and send your men back to the search!"

They didn't listen and the agents began to approach the two of them.

The first one to arrive was in front of Ron, the agent made a karate chop attempt at Ron but Ron dodged it and grabbed the agents arm, twisted it and threw the agent away.

Ali:" No fancy moves, just a strong and fast hit." An agent approached him but before he could do anything Ali had given him a strong punch to the face that rendered him unconscious.

Ron:" Gotya." and kicked another agent away from him. This went on for a few minutes where they covered each others back and took out most of the agents. Then more agents started to appear and began to head toward the duo.

Ron:" Free Style!"

Ali nodded and they broke their defensive maneuver. They both ran, separately while yelling, towards the agents. Ron took out one of them while Ali tackled two at the same time and began punching them until they were unconscious. They both prepared themselves for more as they saw at least 20 more agents running towards them. Agent 2 attacked Ali who in turn dodged his moves before sending him flying away towards the lake.

As Ron took care of another one, Agent 1 appeared from behind him and struck him in the head. This knocked him down, but he was still awake. As the agent was about to give him a second blow, someone grabbed his hand and threw him away. This person pulled out his hand to help Ron up. Ron thought it was Ali, but then he saw his face and was surprised to see Will Du.

Will:" Need a hand?" Will smiled for the first time since his last mission with Team Possible against Duff Killigan.

Ron:" What are you doing?"

Will:" What I should have done a long time ago. Apologize and help Team Possible. You were right. Thanks for showing me how wrong I was."

Ron:" Wow, awkward moment."

Will then turned to the to the other agents,

"Cease your actions, immediately! All units are to return to their posts ASAP."

Agent 1:" But our orders…"

Will:" I am in command for the moment and these are my orders. I will take full responsibility with Dr. Director. Now, move it."

All of the agents began to leave taking the wounded with them. Ali and Ron relaxed again.

Ron:" Thank you."

Will:" Just go now before I change my mind."

Ron to Ali:" I'll see you in a few hours." He then ran up towards the main road.

Ali:" Well well well, it seems someone has turned a new leaf."

Will:" Negative. I have concluded that Mr. Stoppable would be more useful if he were fully rested. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and fill out my report."

Ali:" Go ahead. One more thing, Will."

Will:" What?"

Ali:" Thank You."

Will:" You welcome" and he left.

A few minutes later, Ali was sitting again with the Stoppable's and the Possible's.

Ali:" So Ron is now at Tara's house. I thought it would be a good idea for him to spend some time with a friend."

Mrs. Stoppable:" Yes that would be good for him."

Mr. Possible:" He could use some time away."

Mrs. Possible:" I'm happy that Tara is with him. She was always good friends with Kimmy and Ron. In fact she had a small crush on Ron but he never figured it out until it was too late."

Mrs. Stoppable:" I didn't know that."

Ali:" I did. In fact, he found at about the same time Kim got that modulator attached to her and Ron and Ron began to show his true feelings for Kim. That was a crazy day. Especially, when they kissed at school."

Mr. Possible:" I didn't know that!"

Ali:" Oh, well… um… how about that Tara?" Desperate to change the subject.

Mrs. Possible came to his aid, "As I was saying, Tara is so good to Ron; Kim even told me that she still has feelings for him. But she has accepted the fact that Kim is the one for Ronny."

Ali:" Tara is nice girl and she is... good… to Ron." He started to think.

Everyone looked at him; A few moments later, Ali finally said something:

"Oh my God. I gotta go."

Mrs. Possible:" What's wrong? Does it have to do with Kim?"

Ali:" Yes, I don't have time to explain. I'll call you later and tell you if I find anything."

While running towards his car, he pulled out the kimmunicator and wade popped up,

"Hey, Ali. I'm not finished yet with the information you asked for."

Ali:" Forget about that. I need you to get me some info."

Things are starting to fold up. Will Tara succeed in Seducing Ron? Will Ali figure out who has Kim? Will Kim Survive and reunite with Ron? Will I stop treating the story like it is an episode of Batman? Will I stop being a jerk?

All of these questions and more will be answered in 1 month. I have a trip and can't write stories until I'm back. See ya.

P.S. I'm kidding about the trip. I'll be back with the latest chapter today or tomorrow.

P.S.S. Merry Christmas!

P.S.S.S. Watch the Kim Possible episode "A Very Possible Christmas" on the Disney channel on 12/24/2006 at 1:30 pm and on 12/25/2006 at 12:30 am and 1:30 pm. (Eastern Time).


	6. The Foiled Date

Hello, I'm back. I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas. This is chapter 7 of my story. There are probably 2 more other chapters before I wrap things up in a dramatic way. There will be tears! So don't anyone complain about how I end this story, except you CaptainKodak. You can say whatever you want. Just kidding, anyone can say whatever they want. I care about how everybody thinks about my story whether it be good or bad reviews. The more reviews I gat the better I can improve my writing and stories.

Kim Possible and Characters Belong to Disney. I own Ali.

Okay then, back to the story.

* * *

After cleaning himself up, Ron arrived at Tara's house a little late. He knocked at the door and didn't have to wait long before Tara opened it and let him in. Ron noticed that the place was lit with candles.

Ron:" Why are there candles? What's with the lights?"

Tara:" Um… we are having some… um… electrical problems and I had to light the candles."

Little did Ron know that Tara had done this on purpose to seduce Ron by making the scenery seem more romantic.

_An hour earlier,_

Tara had flipped off the circuit breakers and left the one's to her room and the porch on.

When she finished, she decided to pay a visit to an old friend. She got her crowbar and pushed open the rock. She put down the ladder and slowly stepped down. Tara kept her flashlight off because the porch lights were on and she could see everything clearly. She went towards the spot were Kim was and saw her eyes closed.

Tara:" Kimberly. You awake?" She said sarcastically.

She was surprised when she saw Kim open her eyes.

Tara:" You're still alive! I didn't expect you to last this long."

Kim:" You seem to forget my name!"

Tara:" It doesn't matter, because you won't last much longer and I've already started my plan on taking Ron's heart."

Kim:" Tara, stop while you still can. I won't press any charges, just let me go. You can't have Ron's heart like this. He loves me and I love him. We'll never leave each other…"

Tara:" STOP IT! JUST STOP TALKING! Ron will fall in love with me. In fact it will happen tonight, and you're gonna watch it."

Kim:" What do you mean?"

Tara started to smile:" You see, Kimmy. Ron's coming over tonight. After being stuck at that lake for almost three days, I convinced him to come over here and rest a little bit."

Kim almost smiled when she heard that thought. She was so touched by the fact that her BF was desperately trying to find her.

Tara:" The point is that after tonight, Ron will see that we were meant to be and he'll want to get closer to me. He'll forget all about you. See ya Kim. We won't be seeing each other again. I can guarantee that."

Tara went up the ladder and didn't to leave it down there since there was no point in taking it up. Tara closed the hole and returned to her home to get ready for Ron. Kim on the other hand, wasn't listening to Tara in the end. She was just thinking how much her boyfriend loved her and to what extent he was willing to go for her. She thought about how lucky she was and smiled for the first time she was down there. She thought to herself:

"I know he'll find me. I just know it."

_Back to the present,_

From the minute Ron entered the house, he had a strange feeling. The weird thing was that he would only get this feeling when he was around Kim. He knew that his mind was playing tricks on him. Even though he wanted to believe that Kim was here, he knew that she was still at that lake somewhere. He went over and sat at the table.

Tara had just finished her spaghetti. She knew how Ron and Rufus loved cheese, so she added parmesan, feta and mozzarella on the dish. She got out three plates and headed towards Ron. She saw that he was uncomfortable.

"Get over her, already" Tara said to herself.

Tara:" Ron, Rufus, dinner's ready."

Ron:" Thanks." He grabbed a fork and began playing with food. Ron didn't feel like eating even though he was hungry. Rufus, on the other hand, had no trouble.

Tara started eating and, much to her delight, Ron started too. Slowly, at first, then he started picking up his pace until he finished the plate and licked it dry.

Tara:" Someone has an appetite."

Ron:" Yeah, well when you eat nothing but a few naco's in a few days, you tend to get hungry."

Tara:" I'll get you another plate."

Rufus:" Me too. Uh huh."

Ron ate in a more civil manner on his second plate. Tara decided that she should start phase 2 of her plan.

Tara:" So, Ron, How are you?"

Ron:" Could be better. Without Kim, my life is worthless. She mean's everything to me."

Tara:" Don't say that Ron. Kim wouldn't want you to be unhappy. She would want you to move on."

Ron:" What do you mean move on? You're saying that as if she's gone"

Tara:" Well, Ron. I hate to say it, but it's almost been three days and you haven't found a thing yet. Face it. She's gone."

Ron started to get a little angry:" How could you say that? As long as she's out there she's still alive. I won't stop until I find her."

Tara was shocked and didn't expect Ron to act like this; she decided to finally show her feelings towards him:

Tara: "Ron. I have to tell you the truth. I love you, even before you saved us from camp Wannaweep. Remember that kiss I gave you. I bet that was your first kiss from a girl, I saw how reacted to it. Ron, I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you but I'm the one for you."

Ron was in shock, he wasn't angry. He was just surprised, he figured that Kim's disappearance might have affected her in some way and maybe all that time she has been on the lake made her sick or something like that.

Ron:" You don't seem very well, Tara. We're both tired. Why don't you go to your room and get some sleep."

Tara:" But Ron…"

Ron interrupting:" Tara, I'm sorry to tell you this but Kim is the one for me. We always had each others back and we always will. I'm sorry to tell you this but we can be nothing more then good friends. Why don't you go rest a little bit."

Tara was the one in shock now. After all she has done for Ron, after everything she has done to put them together, Ron rejected her. She felt like she was going to cry and break down in front of him, but an idea sprang to her mind at that moment. But nfirst, she had to deceive Ron once more,

Tara:" You're right Ron. I don't feel so well. What was I saying anyway? I felt like my mouth was just babbling nonsense."

Ron:" Its okay. We're both tired. After three days by the lake, anyone would start freaking out. Why don't I take you to your room and you can rest for a while."

Tara:" No thanks. I fixed the bed upstairs for you. I'll sleep in my parent's bedroom. You head along, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Ron:" I don't wasn't to impose."

Tara:" No big. Go ahead and take a well deserved nap."

Ron:" Alrighty then. Make sure I'm up in an hour."

Tara:" Don't worry, I'll wake you."

Ron went up the stairs towards Tara's room. Tara headed for the kitchen, opened the knife drawer and pulled out the butcher's knife her mom had.

Tara to herself:" Ron didn't accept me yet because of Kim. If they found her body then Ron would move on and I'll be able to show him that we were meant to be. As long as Kim is missing he will still have some hope. I gotta make sure that hope is gone before I can ever dream of having him."

With that said she went outside, turned on the porch lights and began to open the hole one more time.

Back at the lake.,

Wade:" You sure about this?"

Ali:" Wade, everything we found leads only to that conclusion. I wish it were something else, but the evidence says otherwise."

Ali stepped into his car and looked in the back seat. He took his sword for the first time since everything started. He would always keep it with him just in case of emergencies. He always hated guns and preferred things the old fashioned way.

He turned on the car and said to himself:" I hope I don't have to use this. Ron, Kim hold on. I'm on my way." He sped off towards his destination.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Review, please and thank you. Things are close to the end. There will be two more chapters and everything will be over. As you could probably guess, Tara's getting a little crazy and she's not thinking straight anymore. This makes a dangerous combination, a girl who's in love and crazy. Men everywhere beware. 


	7. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Hello folks. Here's chapter 8. Kim Possible and Characters belong to Disney. I own Ali.

* * *

Ron entered Tara's room. He saw that a mattress was set on the ground. He took off his shoes and laid down on it. After 3 days of almost no sleep, he felt so tired. He wished he could just drop his head and fall asleep, but he couldn't fall asleep. Whenever he tried to close his eyes, he saw her. Each time he closed his eyes, she would be wearing a different outfit. The first time she was in her mission outfit, the second time she was in the junior prom dress, the third time in her black pants and blue shirt, the last time she was wearing a swimming suit. When he saw her in the suit, he opened and started crying. He knew that she was at the lake because of him. She was waiting for him and he wasn't there for her. He promised that he'd always have her back. He promised that he would look after her. 

"I failed her! Why wasn't I with her? The most she needs me and I'm not even there!"

It took a few moments and some comforting from Rufus before he calmed down,

"Keep your cool Stoppable! Crying isn't going to save KP. She needs me and I'm gonna find her if it's the last thing I do!" He started to feel better and put his head back on the pillow. He knew that it was impossible for him to sleep but t least he could rest and collect his thoughts for a while. He looked up at Tara's desk and saw that it was 9 pm. He looked at the ceiling again, closed his eyes and began thinking about Kim. He saw her and kept on hearing her voice over and over again in his head.

"Ron, I'm here. Help me, I need you."

Ron opened his eyes and went to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face. He looked in the mirror. Something caught his eye on the cabinet; he took a closer look and almost jumped from surprise. He went back to Tara's room and saw the clock again. He headed outside the room.

"I gotta go see!"

Tara had just stepped down in the hole. The knife shined with the light from the porch.

Kim saw her holding the knife, she feared the worst,

"Tara, what are you doing?"

"As long as you are alive, Ron won't accept me into his life. You are blinding him from the truth. He can't see because he only thinks about you. But, once you are out of the picture, things will change."

"What are you planning to do? You already staged everything as if I drowned! How are you going to rig everything if you stab me?"

"I was this smart to trick everyone into thinking you drowned. I think I'll be able to do it again. I just need some time to think about it. You don't have to worry about that, though, you will be out of the picture, and Ron will be all mines."

Tara started giggling and laughing manically. She couldn't believe this was the sweet Tara they all knew and love.

"Tara, please don't. This isn't you."

"Wrong, Kim. If this is the only way I can get to Ron's heart then this is me! Ron's heart will be mine. Do you hear that Kim? Ron's heart will be mine!!"

"Wrong, Tara. My heart belongs to one person only."

Both Kim and Tara were surprised to hear that sound. Even though the person was in the shadows, Kim recognized that voice, only one person spoke in that sweet and gentle voice. She couldn't wait to yell out his name.

"RON!"

Out of the shadows came Ron Stoppable. He was smiling again, for he had found his KP. A tear dropped from his eye.

"I knew it. I knew it, KP. I knew you were alive. I finally found you."

Tears started falling from Kim's eyes.

"Ron, I never lost faith in you. I knew you would come for me."

Tara was shocked; she couldn't believe Ron found out her secret.

"How did you know?"

"It wasn't easy. I first got suspicious when I saw your alarm clock."

"What about it?"

"It was on. You told me there was no power. When the clock was on, the other lights didn't come back on. I saw the circuit breakers in the hallway and saw that only two were left on. The one in your room, and the one out here. So I came here and heard voices. One of them was too familiar."

He paused for a second

"But you know what Tara. I might not have noticed the clock if it wasn't for one thing. Your biggest mistake. When I went to the bathroom, I saw this."

He held a locket,

"I gave this to KP a few months after the junior prom. It triggered my memory and the rest you all know."

Tara couldn't believe how careless she was. The jig was up. Ron knew. She was still thinking when someone suddenly popped down from the hole.

"Tara, drop the knife." It was Ali.

Tara was again in shock,

"Ron told you."

Ron turned toward her,

"I didn't tell him a thing. Maybe he has that ESPN thing."

Ali put his hand on his head for a second,

"No, Ron, and it's called ESP."

"Same thing."

Tara confronted Ali,

"How did you find out?"

"You were clever Tara, very clever, but you forgot about Wade. I found some evidence at the lake that showed Wade and me that someone had faked Kim's disappearance. We started searching for everyone's alibi. You had none at the time and you were the last one to talk on Kim's phone. Add that to the fact that you two planned a girl's day out. This put you under suspicion. Wade then did a search and found out through your dad's credit card that that a construction company was coming to fill the hole. Luckily, they went out to help in the rescue. This was the perfect hiding place. In general, this was the perfect plan. I have to say that the thing that made me accuse you was when you called Ron Ronny. Only two people call him that, his mother and his lover. You tried to attract him by saying that but it didn't work."

He then picked up the kimmunicator and Wade appeared on the screen,

"You are so busted Tara. Kim! I'm so happy to see you."

Tara started thinking about what she should do. It finally came to her. She put the knife closer to Kim's neck.

All three of the guys yelled,

"Don't!!!!!"

"Don't get any closer or Kim gets it."

Ali looked at Tara and started to negotiate with her,

"Tara, drop the knife."

He pulled out his sword and threw it away. It landed near Kim,

"Look Tara, now it's your turn."

Tara stepped back a little,

"Ron, this is for you!"

She raised the knife and was about to strike Kim.

Without thinking, Ron jumped in front of Kim. The knife cut through his shoulder before Tara noticed him and pulled the knife away. Ron fell right next to Kim, blood coming out of his shoulder.

Kim was horrified at the scene,

"Ron! Say something."

Ron started breathing a little harder,

"KP. Are you okay? Did it hit you?"

"Ron, I'm fine"

Ali got angry,

"Tara, that's enough!"

"No, can't you see. She still has him blind."

She turned to Ron,

"You will thank me for this. If not now then later on."

Ali screamed with horror,

"Tara, stop!!!!!"

She raised her arm and targeted it towards Kim's heart. Kim said a prayer and remembered her whole life, from her family, to her friends, then her missions and finally Ron.

The blade went through her heart like a knife through warm butter.

* * *

There is still one more chapter. Stay tuned for the ending. Like I warned you before, a main character will die. 


	8. The End

Here is the final chapter. Enjoy. Kim Possible and characters belong to Disney. I only own Ali.

* * *

She looked down at the blade that was through her heart, blood started coming out of her mouth. She looked at Ron,

"I'll always love you."

She took a few deep breaths before she stopped and her eyes were still open. Ron went towards her; he closed her eyes with his hand, and pulled the blade from her body. He looked up to the other female in the room who looked at his eyes and saw the anger and sadness in them. She tried to comfort him,

"There was no other choice, Ron. I'm sorry."

He looked at her and put his arms around her neck; he moved his head closer and gave her a long kiss on the lips. He then picked up the sword and cut off the chains. Kim fell down into his arms and hugged him so tight, he almost couldn't breath.

"KP… can't… breathe."

"Sorry."

They both looked down at Tara's dead body and recalled what happened,

_Tara was about to put the blade through Kim's heart. Ron saw Ali's sword; grabbed it, and as Tara pulled her arm back; stroke it directly into her heart. She dropped the knife and collapsed to the ground where she died a few seconds later._

Kim held on to Ron as Ali came closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you young lady!"

All three of them gave out a good laugh; it was the first time they truly laughed since the whole incident began. Ali then took a good look at their wounds,

"Ron, how do you feel?"

"Well, it doesn't look so bad, and Tara didn't go too deep. It's more like a big cut then an injury."

"Still, I want a doctor to see you. Wade, where's the backup you called."

"The police, GJ, and an ambulance should be there right about now."

"Well, call the morgue too." He sadly said as he looked back at Tara's lifeless body.

"Sure" Wade then looked at Kim,

"It's real good to see Kim. I thought you were a goner."

"Right back at you. Great work as usual."

Ali and Ron then took a good look at Kim. She looked thinner and kind of pale. Her wrists had marks because of the cuffs, and she had trouble standing straight.

Ron was the first to comment,

"On the bright side, you have lost some weight. How do you feel?"

"I feel ok. You know me, I'll just…" Before she could complete that sentence she fell into Ron's arms, still conscious, but she was very tired. Ron was the first to react,

"KP!!!"

"Come on, Ron. Let's get her out of here."

Ali then carried her left arm, while Ron took the right side. Kim was awake the whole time,

"Guys, I need some real food. After two days of small veggies, even Bueno Nacho sounds good."

They took her outside where the backup Wade sent had just arrived. Some of the neighbors and rescuers came to see what was going on. They were all shocked when they saw Kim. Ali began yelling out,

"Kim Possible is down, but alive and kicking. I need that ambulance ready ASAP."

The paramedics got the back door open and placed her inside. They began strapping her up. One of them began looking at Ron's wound.

One policeman outside began clapping. Soon everyone outside was cheering and clapping. Kim was alive. She would fight another day. Kim lifted her head for a second and waved to the crowds which excited them even more, before the door was close and the ambulance headed to the hospital.

Ron and Ali sat in the waiting room; Kim was in a hospital bed resting. Ron's shoulder was bandaged up. After a quick look, the doctor saw his shoulder and said it was nothing serious and he just needed to have it bandaged up for a few days. GJ flew them to a special hospital that was a few hours away from Middleton with a car. The Possible's were to arrive in the morning. The doctors said that Kim was alright. She just had a few bruises and needed some food and rest. Ron stopped at a Bueno Nacho and got a few naco's for Kim, he knew that hospital food was terrible. The doctors didn't allow them in since only family members could visit the patients. It bothered them, but since Kim was resting sleeping then there would no point in seeing her. GJ put some guards to make sure nothing would happen. But Ron and Ali didn't want to leave, even though they were offered a hotel room. They preferred to stay near Kim just in case something was to happen.

Ali told him all the details about everything he found in the last three days. Even Ron would have liked to have known earlier, he understood why he no one was told. Ron in turn explained to him everything that has happened at Tara's before he arrived.

When they were finished, Ron opened up a very important issue and wanted to let Ali know about it. Ali listened to him and gave him an idea and some advice. They both smiled and were to start on their project ASAP.

That morning, the Possible's arrived with the tweebs. Mr. Possible had arrived to the waiting room first; he saw that the both of them were sleeping in awkward positions on the chairs. Mr. Possible took a closer look at them. They were in the same dirty and ripped clothes for three days. Ron began to show some serious stubble and Ali's beard had grown more significantly since they had neither shaved nor have they trimmed their facial hair either. Ron started snoring out loud, a few moments later they heard Ali speak,

"Don't tell me, he fell asleep." He started to laugh a little bit,

"It was his turn to be on guard. Look's like he was too tired. But he has to learn his lesson."

Ali then opened his eyes and went to the water fountain. He filled a cup with cold water and put Ron's hand in it. Ron woke up a few seconds later after feeling a little bit warmer.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?"

"For two reasons, first to teach you to not sleep on your post; and second because it was funny and I couldn't resist."

Ron then began to smile and laughed with Ali and Dr. Possible. Luckily, he had new clothes for him. After Ron got changed, he returned to the waiting area the same time Mr. Possible and the tweebs had arrived.

She immediately, hugged the both of them,

"Thank for finding our Kimmy."

Both of them looked at her and at the same time said,

"No big."

Mr. Possible put his hands on Ron's shoulder,

"Ronald, we can't thank you two enough. Especially, after what you did back there." He put his hand on the bandaged shoulder.

"Really, it was nothing. KP saves me all the time. I owe her."

"How is she doing?"

"Well, the doctor said that she was okay, just a little tired. She had to stay here overnight and can leave today. She needs some food and sleep. The doctor said that she needed something that was fattening, greasy and full of proteins. So I made a little stop at Bueno Nacho. She gobbled them down faster then Rufus and I ever could."

They all laughed. Mrs. Possible then went off with the tweebs to see Kim. Mr. Possible stayed for a few minutes because Ron had something important to ask him.

After the Possible's came back they asked the two why they hadn't seen Kim yet. She was asking to see them, especially Ron.

When Mr. Possible was told that it was family only, he went to the nurse and told her that they were family and the nurse had no choice but to let them in.

When they both stepped into the room, they saw Kim lying in bed. Her wrists were bandaged up but she had nothing attached to her. She was going to leave that same day.

Ali noticed that, beside her bed, were flowers and balloons all with get well cards. All Ron could notice was how beautiful Kim looked that day.

"How are you feeling, KP?"

"Never better, thanks to you. My parents told me you stayed all night."

"Well, you know there was nothing to do back at the hotel and you know how GJ guards have a habit of getting beat up, so I thought just in case someone decided to do something to you…" He was interrupted by Kim, who gave him a kiss right on his lips.

Ali found this to be quite romantic,

"What am I, chopped liver?"

They stopped and Kim looked at him,

"Sorry, I never really got to thank you."

"You know I'm kidding, and no need; you would have done the same for me and Ron."

He then turned around to pick up a card,

"On the weird side, you have a card here that I'll think you'll find quite surprising."

Kim took the card and began to read it,

_Dear Mrs. Possible,_

_I hope that you are feeling much better and can't wait for you to be back in action._

_All the best wishes from us here at GJ. We Hope to see you soon._

_Yours Truly,_

_Will Du_

_P.S. Thank Your Boyfriend for me_

Kim was stunned to see a letter from Will Du. She was even more surprised when she heard him thank Ron for something. She took one look at the two men in her room,

"What happened in these last few days?"

Ron answered her,

"Got a few minutes?"

_Two weeks later_

Kim and Ali were at Bueno Nacho waiting for Ron. Ron had called a few hours earlier and told Kim to meet her there with Ali.

Both Ron and Kim injuries were healed and they had returned to their missions. Tara's funeral was a week ago and they all had attended the services. In fact, most of Middleton came. Everyone wanted to say goodbye to this sweet girl who became crazy because of love. Her parents had no hatred towards Ron and even asked him and Kim to forgive her. They said that they already had.

As Kim was waiting, her kimmunicator beeped up as usual,

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim! Ron has been kidnapped and taken to Eiffel tower by Dementor."

Kim immediately headed towards the sloth with Ali. They were already in mission gear since Wade told them earlier that they might be called somewhere really soon.

Kim turned on the sloth and activated turbo speed. The sloth flew across the Atlantic in 5 minutes and they were at the Eiffel tower in 10. Kim immediately entered the structure. Wade said that they were somewhere in the back area. She ran there as fast as she could with Ali on her tail.

"Kim, be careful!"

But she didn't listen. When she arrived to the back she started to call for Ron,

"Ron, where are you?"

"I'm over here Kim."

She looked over to see that Ron was talking through some kind of telephone. She picked up the handle and began communicating with Ron,

"Ron, where are you? Are you ok? Did Dementor hurt you?"

"KP, don't worry about that. But there is something I have to ask you."

"What?"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"Sure Ron but how will…" She silenced herself trying to concentrate on the question one more time.

"What did you say?"

At that moment Ron appeared through the door with Ali by his side. He was carrying a small ring box,

"Will you marry me?"

"Ron, that's kind of… what I mean is… what just happened?"

"Look KP, that sitch with Tara told me one thing. I can't live without you. You are the reason I breathe and live my life everyday. When I thought you were gone, I thought my life was over. I know we are still young, but we have known each other forever since Pre-K. We were meant to be with each other. After we found I talked with the guys and since I already tricked you into coming to Paris before, I thought why not again? Only this time, it's about us. I already asked your parents permission and they gave me their blessing. So Kim, Will you honor me by becoming Mrs. Stoppable?"

There was an awkward silence as Kim closed in as Ron, before giving him the longest kiss they ever had.

When she finally finished, Ron had a small question,

"Does that mean yes?"

Both she and Ali giggled before she said with tears in her eyes,

"Yes, I do."

Ron opened the box and presented her a huge diamond ring.

Kim was surprised,

"Ron, I know you couldn't afford that with your salary. How did you get it?"

"Oh, I had another source of cash."

She immediately turned to look at Ali,

"Consider it an engagement gift. Ron liked it and was a little short so I chipped in."

"How much?"

"Not much, just 65 plus tax."

Kim gave him a hug,

"Thank you."

"Don't get so emotional now. Your Fiancé will start to get jealous."

"Fiancé. I like the sound of that."

"There's only one better word. Husband."

Kim went towards Ron and kissed him again,

"I can't wait." They both held hands as they left the tower towards the sloth.

_6 Months Later_

Ron was busy trying to fix his tie on with Ali, Wade and Felix with him,

"Man, I hate these things. I never could get them on."

Ali just looked at the tie,

"Well, you could always do what I do. Just don't wear it. I hate ties, neck and bow, and I never wear them."

Wade held the tie before starring at Ron,

"I'm lucky my dad did mine's."

Ron took the tie from Wade,

Felix started to laugh,

"Not only am I better then you in Zombie Mayhem but I'm also a better dresser." He said as he showed his complete suit with tie.

"There's only one solution, Rufus."

Rufus popped out of his pocket, fully dressed in a black suit with a red bowtie. He immediately began working on the tie and had it finished in no time.

"Thanks Buddy. Well guys, what do you think?"

"You look badical."

"I second that motion."

"Diddo."

All three of them were wearing black suits with white shirts and matching pants. Ron and Felix had red neckties while Wade had a red bowtie. Ali had no ties on. He was more comfortable without them.

"This is it fella's. This is the most important day of my life."

Ali just smiled at him,

"Yes it is. It's the day she controls your whole life."

"Hey you're the best man. You're supposed to make me feel better."

"Sorry, just thought I'd lighten things up a bit."

"It did work though, thanks."

Ron looked at the mirror one more time,

"Okay gentlemen, let's do this."

All three of them walked out of the door and towards the alter where they were to wait for the bride to be.

Kim was just finishing up her makeup. She was with her mother, Mrs. Stoppable and Monique.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. The day has finally come. Ron and I will be officially together."

"You bet you girl, you two are so lucky to have each other. I wish I could have somebody like that."

"Kimmy, everyone is waiting for us."

"I only really care about one person." She walked out to meet her father who was going to take her to him.

Ron stood by the priest waiting for Kim, along with the other guests, to arrive. He looked to see that everyone they knew was there. Joss, Monique and Hope were the bridesmaids. The whole cheerleading squad was there even Bonnie came along with Junior. The whole high school and college football players Ron had played with arrived along with Ned, Martin Smarty, Team Go, Josh, Brick, Cousin Larry, Aunt June, Uncle Slim, Grandma Possible, Cousin Shawn (who was acting very polite), Mr. and Mrs. Load, Mr. Barkin, Dr. Director, Will Du, Team Impossible (who were now members of GJ), Bernice, Captain Louie, Henrick, Saddy and Dr. Freeman, Timothy North (and just about everyone they ever helped), Coco Banana, Yori, Sensei, Zita, Drakken and Shego, Joe the janitor, and many more. Presidents, generals and foreign diplomats from all over the world arrived to witness this special occasion.

The Oh Boyz, Brittany, and MC Honey were all singing together for the entertainment. Everything was all set. All they needed was the bride.

Ron looked over at his best man, Ali, and began thinking how much he helped him and realize how they feel towards one another. No wonder it was so easy to pick him as best man.

Suddenly, the music started. Everyone stood up and saw Kim being escorted by her father. Ron couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She truly looked like a princess to him. Finally she arrived at his side. After a few moments the moment had arrived.

"Do you Kim Possible take Ron Stoppable to be your Husband?"

"I Do."

"Do you Ron Stoppable take Kim Possible to be your Wife?"

"I Do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Their lips bonded together while everyone in the room was either cheering or crying. When they finally broke apart they smiled at each other before they headed towards the dancing room where the reception was going to take place.

They both sat at their tables and didn't get up to dance. They were waiting for one song. Their song, to be exact. Finally, they heard those special words,

_I know we've been Friends forever_

_But now I'm feeling something totally new_

Everyone stopped dancing and waited for them to arrive to the dancing floor. They started slow dancing and couples started joining them.

_It's kind of funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up hear_

They continued waiting for that moment, the moment when they had their first true kiss as a couple. It finally came,

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_Could it be and it's you_

_Today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes_

They kissed at that moment sealing their fates forever. After that kiss they both knew that they would always be together and nothing could ever come between them. For if you love someone that much then no power on earth can stop your love.

Ron looked at his wife, Kim looked at her husband and at the same time they both said those magical words,

"BooYah"

The End

* * *

Finally, its over. I knew it took a while and I know it was a little different due to the addition of a new characters but I liked it. Sorry this chapter seemed too long but I think it was worth it. Thanks to everyone out there who reviewed and sent me advice. I would especially like to thank KRPS Shipper, LTAOZFAN and WR1TR-ST4N for their advice and support. Finally, I can't forget the captain who allowed me to write this story and inspired me to join FanFiction. Thank You Captain once again. I would appreciate it if you all left me reviews about the story and reviews about my new character Ali. I have a few new stories coming up that involve him and a few others that only contain the original characters.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Keep on reading. Keep on Reviewing.


End file.
